The present invention relates to a dehumidification air conditioning apparatus.
If dehumidification is not carried out in the manufacture plant of a lithium ion battery, a problem in the quality of the lithium ion battery arises. That is, since lithium reacts to moisture strongly, the manufacture plant of the lithium ion battery needs to set the dew point as minus 30 Celsius or less (Hereinafter, all temperatures are assumed to be “Celsius temperature scale”).
In addition, it has been elucidated that a nickel based anode material of the lithium ion battery adsorbs water and carbon dioxide to form a lithium compound with lithium ions eluted from an inside of the anode material, thereby deteriorating the electrode and cycle characteristics of the battery.
Thus, in order to make the environment where carbon dioxide levels are low at the low dew point, there is a method of making liquid nitrogen evaporate and making the air in a plant replace by nitrogen. However, in this method, there is a problem of it becoming impossible for humans to enter in the plant.
Considering the problem, in order to make low dew point environment, the method of using the adsorption-type dehumidification air conditioner which used humidity adsorbent is realistic, and many plants use this method. However, there is a problem that carbon dioxide levels cannot be made low.
Then, a Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-97437, discloses a technology for making the low dew point environment where carbon dioxide levels are low. The technology disclosed in the Patent Document 1 performs indoor dew point control with sufficient accuracy and can also make carbon dioxide levels low. However, since carbon dioxide adsorbent such as sodium hydroxide is used, the carbon dioxide adsorbent needs to be exchanged for new carbon dioxide adsorbent if a capability of the carbon dioxide adsorption declines after time has passed.
There is a method disclosed in a Patent Document 2, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2016-2519, as a technology which solves the problem of carbon dioxide adsorbent exchange of the Patent Document 1. The method disclosed in the Patent Document 2 controls the indoor dew point and the carbon dioxide levels using a humidity and carbon dioxide adsorption rotor by controlling the number of rotations of the rotor.